dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Gord
Gord (ゴード) is an ex-member of the Twilight Brigade. He is obsessed with surpassing Ovan and since leaving the guild has become a PKer of great skill. Online Appearance Gord is a young purple haired man with tanned skin dressed in tight gray pants, and a white sleeveless shirt. He accents his outfit by wearing a strap across his chest, and by wearing blue wristguards on his arms. His hair is kept in a ponytail, and his bangs are parted so they partially cover his face. His wave tattoos are white and are visible on his arms and face. When fighting he wields a bladed gauntlet on one of his hands. Personality Gord is a very impulsive player. He lives for the moment, acting on gut feelings rather than by thinking things through. Though he likes to think of himself as a hero, fighting evil throughout the game he is really nothing more than an ordinary PKer. His goal is to become strong enough to fight against Ovan, showing that he is more than the tool that he believes Ovan saw him as. He is fairly close to Phyllo as well as B-Set who left the guild with him. Offline In the real world Gord is a 15-year-old girl named Mayumi Hori. History .hack//Roots Gord is first mentioned by B-Set when she is contacted by Haseo for information regarding the Twilight Brigade. She arranges a meeting between them so that Haseo can talk to him in person. Gord soon grows to like Haseo, and becomes one of his contacts outside of the guild. After Haseo joins the Twilight Brigade Gord finds himself the target of PKers from the guild TaN most notably Ender. Angry at being targeted he decides to find out what's going on, and starts searching for information on his own. With the help of an unnamed contact, he discovers that TaN and the Twilight Brigade are searching for Virus Cores. And that a player from Kestrel named Bordeaux was able to find one. Gord tracks her down and PKs her along with her companions Negimaru and Grein, then steals her virus core for himself. Traveling to one of the Lost Grounds he finds the Twilight Brigade locked in combat with agents from TaN. Gord joins the fight himself and winds up facing Haseo in single combat. Haseo manages to convince Gord to fight alongside the Twilight Brigade one more time and, by using his Virus Core the entire Twilight Brigade is able to teleport themselves to a dungeon hidden inside the Lost Ground itself. Gord and the rest of the Brigade hold off TaN while Ovan ascends into the dungeon alone, unknowingly walking into a trap set by Naobi. Suddenly TaN's agents run away. The Brigade explores the dungeon but finds no sign of Ovan. Angry, Gord talks to Phyllo, who informs him that Ovan probably won't be returning to the game again. With his reason for playing gone, Gord decides to quit playing, and leaves The World R:2, stating that he had enough problems to deal with in the real world. GU Games Gord's name is seen throughout the arena and bike placeholder boards, though it is not confirmed that he has made a return at all. .hack//G.U. Returner Gord is briefly seen at Δ Hidden Forbidden Festival. Trivia *Due to the single wrist-mounted weapon he uses, some people thought that Gord was actually a Blade Brandier instead of a Tribal Grappler. Only after his profile was included on the official Roots website was his class officially revealed. *Gord was referred to as "Godo", possibly by mistake, on the English version of the Terminal Disc. Category:Tribal Grapplers Category:Roots Characters Es:Gord Category:Male Game Characters Category:Female Human Characters